Alas de mariposa
by javiera176
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot de cumpleaños para Naruto- Traducción de la historia "Butterfly's Wings" escrita por la autora Lostlily


**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, ya que todo el mundo parece estar escribiendo uno de estos, pensé que también podría hacerlo. Es un simple oneshot, ¡así que disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Glosario:**

Hitai ate: protector de frente

Saindaime: El tercero (hokage)

Yondaime: El cuarto (hokage)

Ano: umm, uh

Gomen: Perdone

Arigato: Gracias

Minna: Todo el mundo

Teme: Bastado

Usuratonkachi: Idiota, el ultimo de la clase

* * *

**Alas de mariposa  
**

_Escrito por: Lostlily_

Era por la mañana. El sol había despertado y entonces decidió que era hora de que todos los demás debían despertar también. Cálidos rayos de luz se extendía por todo el terreno hasta descender lentamente hacia la pacífica aldea ninja oculta de Konoha. Un rayo de luz de sol logró encontrar su camino hacia la ventana de un genin en particular para despertarlo de su estado de sueño. Poco a poco, ojos del color del cielo, se abrieron para mirar al techo por un momento antes de cerrarlos con fuerza para bloquear la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. El sol había perturbado el sueño de Uzumaki Naruto.

El joven le dio la espalda a la ventana, tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso al reconfortante abrazo de los sueños. Sin embargo, después de un par de minutos, se encontró con que algo lo estaba molestando en un rincón alejado de su mente. Había algo que supuestamente tenía que recordar acerca de este día. Abrió los ojos y fue entonces cuando recordó. Un semblante inexpresivo reemplazó a su rostro normalmente animado mientras cuidadosamente se sentó y se quedó mirando el calendario que colgaba en la pared que tenía enfrente. Había un día encerrado en un círculo rojo. 10 de octubre. Hoy, su cumpleaños.

Dio un pequeño suspiro, luego se pasó la mano por sus desordenados cabellos rubios. Por un breve instante, pensó en simplemente tirar la manta sobre él y quedarse en la cama hasta el día hubiese terminado. Pero no podía hacer eso. Él era Uzumaki Naruto. Iba a ser el Hokage algún día. No cualquier Hokage, sino el más grande que alguna vez haya protegido a Konoha.

En silencio, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Él fue a realizar sus asuntos mañaneros, luego abrió su armario para vestirse. Sin pensarlo, se puso la ropa negra que llevaba el día del funeral de Sandaime. Se acercó al espejo y amarró su hitai ate alrededor del cuello. De alguna manera, se encontró mirando fijamente a su reflejo.

Esa mirada. Ojos cerúleos que siempre le devolvían la mirada cada vez que se veía en el espejo. Ojos que albergaban determinación atada con un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y soledad. A veces, simplemente no podía soportar ver esos ojos.

Volviendo la espalda al espejo, cogió las llaves y salió por la puerta, olvidando el desayuno. En lugar de ir por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, se fue por otro lado hacia el balcón que daba a una parte del pueblo. Sentado en el borde, vio a la gente de abajo.

En lugar de negocios preparándose para abrir, las calles de Konoha se encontraron poco a poco llenándose de gente vestida de negro, llevando ofrendas como flores y comida. Era un día para estar de duelo por las vidas que se perdieron hace trece años. Era un día para recordar a aquellos que lucharon y murieron valientemente. Más tarde esa noche, el pueblo se llenaba de celebraciones para rendir homenaje al héroe de Konoha, el Yondaime. Pero por ahora, mientras el sol brillaba en el cielo y las nubes lentamente se marchaban, la gente de la aldea, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde sus seres queridos fueron enterrados.

Naruto miró desde su lugar como los niños pequeños fueron conducidos por sus padres. Niños que no comprendían cabalmente el significado de este día, pero que se daban cuenta de que era importante para sus progenitores, por lo tanto, tenía que ser importante para ellos.

¿Cuánto tiempo miró pasar a la gente vestidas negros?, no estaba seguro, pero a partir de la posición del sol, lo más probable era que una o dos horas después del mediodía. Se puso de pie, las partes de su cuerpo sonando aquí y allá, por estar en una posición demasiado tiempo, y luego se quedó mirando el monumento Hokage.

"Algún día..." Susurró suavemente, luego se volvió para caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras a la calle.

Caminó y caminó, evitando cuidadosamente las pocas personas que se encontraban alrededor. Pronto llegó a un campo de hierba con algunos brotes de flores silvestres aquí y allá. Año tras año, se encontraba a si mismo yendo a ese campo. Cuando era más joven, solía cazar mariposas allí. Él recordaba haber pensado, cuando era niño, acerca de lo hermoso que eran los colores de las alas de las mariposas. Recordó cómo él intentó conseguir un sólo toque de esas alas coloridas, pensando que tal vez podría traer un arco iris de colores en un día tan lleno de negro.

El joven rubio se tendió en la hierba y miró hacia el cielo. Luego se volvió hacia su lado y miró la hierba balancearse por la brisa. Era la misma rutina todos los años, así que ¿por qué pensaba que sería diferente este año? ¿Era su vida realmente diferente? ¿Era él alguien diferente? Con estas preguntas en su mente, cayó en un ligero sopor.

Fue el débil sonido del crujido de ropa, lo que lo puso en suficiente alerta como para abrir sus ojos. Vio dos cosas. Piernas envueltas en vendaje y otra persona en cuclillas a su lado. Parpadeó, luego movió su mirada hacia arriba "¿Sasuke? ¿Sakura-chan?" Se sentó, "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban vestidos de negro como él. Sasuke se sentó en silencio al otro lado de Naruto y miró hacia la distancia. Sakura suspiró y dijo: "Hemos estado buscandote."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto.

"Debido a que Kakashi nos dijo que te echáramos un vistazo hoy", respondió Sasuke sin mirarlo. Esto confundió al joven rubio. ¿Por qué su sensei les diría que hicieran eso?

Sakura, viéndose un poco incómoda, dijo: "También nos mencionó que era tu cumpleaños. Nunca nos dijiste acerca de eso. Kakashi dijo que sería agradable si tu... ano... no lo pasases solo".

Naruto trató de convocar a su usual personalidad ruidosa y bulliciosa, pero simplemente él no fue capaz de hacerlo. Lo único que podía hacer era realizar un asentimiento en señal de entendimiento.

Sin saber qué decir, la chica de pelo rosa continuó: " Sabes, es un poco extraño que nacieras el día en que el Kyuubi fue derrotado. Que divertida casualidad, ¿ne?"

El rubio no creía que fuera en lo más mínimo gracioso. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y las celebraciones comenzarían pronto. De repente se dio cuenta de que ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a sus compañeros de equipo acerca de su secreto. La ocasión para decirles todo acerca de sí mismo. Pero su miedo al rechazo mantuvo su lengua en el lugar. Sintió los familiares tentáculos de la soledad acercándose a él. Él estaba con sus dos preciosas personas, sin embargo, se sentía solo por alguna razón. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo podía entender. Tal vez en el interior, simplemente no podía creer que ellos estuvieran allí. Empezó a preguntarse si en realidad no estaría soñando todo.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte del rubio, Sakura lo miró, "¿Naruto?"

Él parpadeó, y luego forzó una sonrisa: "Ah, gomen, Sakura-chan. Sólo estaba pensando en... err... qué tipo de ramen yo iba a pedirle a Iruka-sensei que me comprara". La niña puso en blanco los ojos.

Fue entonces que Naruto encontró una pequeña caja en frente de él. Él mandó una mirada cuestionadora hacia Sasuke, quien se limitó a decir: "Es de Kakashi." Con cautela, tomó la caja y la abrió. Para su sorpresa se encontró con una campana y una breve nota en el interior. Sus compañeros de equipo lo observaron mientras él se quedó mirando la campana en confusión. Cuidadosamente volvió a colocar la campana de la caja y luego leyó la nota:

_Naruto,_

_Sólo puedes avanzar desde aquí en adelante_

_-Kakashi_

Al principio no lo entendió, pero luego se dio cuenta. En la primera prueba de Kakashi, éste les dijo que todo el que no obtuviera una campana sería enviado de vuelta a la academia. Esa persona sería dejada atrás. Pero ahora... Naruto sabía. Él sólo podía moverse hacia adelante. Su vida es diferente ahora y el pasado es pasado. El año anterior el estaba solo, sin ningún amigo en el mundo, pero ahora él hizo muchos amigos y se ganó el respeto de los demás. Él no iba a ser dejado atrás para quedarse solo.

Naruto sintió sus dudas y preocupaciones desvanecerse. A pesar de que aún ocultaba una parte de sí mismo de sus compañeros, sabía que cuando el momento correcto llegara, encontraría el valor para decírselos. Por ahora, sin embargo, estaba contento porque la vida sólo puede ir hacia adelante.

Los tres observaron en silencio como la puesta de sol, pintaba el cielo con colores como el naranjo, amarillo, rojo y violeta. Colores como las alas de una mariposa.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto," murmuró Sakura.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Usuratonkachi," dijo tranquilamente Sasuke con una sonrisa.

"Arigato, Minna," respondió Naruto con una sonrisa sincera y sentida.

En el borde del campo, Kakashi estaba apoyado contra un árbol, mirando a sus estudiantes. Sonrió cuando Naruto de repente se puso de pie, apuntando a Sasuke y le gritó: "¡Espera un minuto... TEME! ¡A quién estás llamando usutonkatchi!" Esto le valió al joven rubio un golpe en la cabeza de su compañera de equipo de cabello rosa.

A medida que los tres genin comenzaron a discutir en su forma habitual, Kakashi dijo con su alegre, pero sin embargo perezosa voz, "¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun y que tengas muchos más en el futuro!"

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Para ser honesta, yo solamente escribí este fic porque estaba esperando que me ayudara a recuperar mi flujo de escritura de nuevo. No estoy segura de si este fic incluso tiene sentido, ya que lo escribí de la nada. Espero que haya tenido por lo menos un poco de sentido. oh bueno, creo que mi bloqueo de escritor empieza a desvanecerse, así que mejor vuelvo a mis otros fic. Por favor comenten y háganme saber lo que piensan de esto. arigato y ¡ja ne!


End file.
